Phil's New Secret
by XxLeDuhxX
Summary: The Diffy's already have a secret. They will soon face another.
1. Chapter 1

_**Phil's new secret **_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Phil of the Future or any of its contents. **

**A/N: This is my first Phil of the Future Fanfic. So please give me reviews! **

Summary: The Diffy's already had a huge secret. They are about to find another.

Chapter 1: The Project

Phil and Keely were on their way to school. They decided to walk today instead of taking the bus. Mostly because they were feeling energetic as to all the cake they had last night from Barbara. It was her birthday and all the neighbors had brought them tons of cake.

"I'm so bored!" Complained Keely. "I mean why go to school, when we could spend a nice day at the mall trying on fabulous clothes!"

Phil rolled his eyes. You could definitely tell he was annoyed with the whole 'shopping thing'.

"Keel, it's Friday! Phil yelled. "You have tonight and Sunday to go shopping can't you hold it till' then?"

"Sorry…it's a bad habit." Keely explained. "I get my days mixed up…but still I need to go shopping now!"

"Cool it Keel," Phil said, as they walked up to the school.

They walked in silence after they got to their lockers. All you could her was the tip tap tappity tap of Keely's new high heels she got last night.

They walked up to the door of their History class…and they saw the first thing they never wanted to see again _teaching_ the classroom. Vice Principal Hacket.

Vice Principal Hacket turned towards Phil and Keely.

"Hello, Keely, Phil please take your places, we were just talking about our new project we are working on." Mr. Hacket said, annoyed that they were late 'again.'

Phil sat down, mad that they had a substitute that was Hacket, and that they had another project. They just turned one in two days ago about the Civil Rights movement. Keely felt the same, they both sighed in unison.

"As I was saying." Hacket said disdainfully. "Our project is going to be on our family tree. Your teacher said you've been taught history, and he feels he needs to be taught about _your_ history.

"Any Questions?" Vice principal Hacket asked to the class.

Phil raised his hand.

"Yes Mr. Diffy."

"I was wondering…when is this due?"

"Next Week."

Phil heaved a sigh of relief, knowing his Vice Principal; it would have been due tomorrow on a Saturday, or something!

Mr. Hacket went on, "This project has to go up to your Great, Great, Great, Great, Great, Grandparents. I think I've said enough. Other than this is to be done at home."

He went on with the lesson they've been learning for the past week. But Phil and Keely's attention was off. They really for once were actually interested in this project. Keely's mind was more on shopping but in the little space in her mind was wondering about the project.

Their minds were floating away, and was startled when the bell rung. Phil and Keely jumped from their seats. They couldn't wait to get out of the 'Hacket Zone'.

"So what do you think of this whole project thing?" Keely asked suddenly.

"I think it's interesting…for once in a lifetime in history it's something about, well...something different.

"Really..." said Keely.

"When do you think your going to get started?" Phil asked curiously.

"Ehh…I'm not quite sure…maybe we could do it together at your house sometime next week…? Keely asked hoping to get another excuse to come over to his house as always. But she was already almost part of their family. She was the only one who knew their secret anyways.

"Probably…" Phil said as if he were absent minded, but inside his mind he was excited to get started with this brand-new project with Keely!

A/N: Short? Yah sorta…sorry I'm tired… Hoped you liked the first chapter! Give me plenty of reviews! It's ok if they are bad reviews I need to know so I can help make it better. Again R&R! 


	2. Chapter 2

_**Phil's New Secret **_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Phil of the Future or any of its contents.**

**A/N: Here are to all my reviewers**

**Vintagepnkdaisy: See what I'm doing now?**

**Clg: Thank you Here's the next chapter!**

**Trueactress985: Yup, Thanks and they haven't found out their new secret yet. That might be in chapter 3-4-5…**

Summary: The Diffy's already have a huge secret. They are about to find another.

Chapter 2: No Parents.

Phil went inside his house. He was relieved that Pim had already gone off to a camp. Not just a camp, camp more like a place where people gather to make plans to see how they're going to take over the world. Although Phil knew that was harsh he also knew it wouldn't happen. As you may know all of her plans to rule the world get overtaken by someone or something else.

"I'M HOOOOOME!" Phil yelled to let his parents know he was here.

Silence.

He looked around the house for his parents. He wandered around the garage, in his room and the other rooms, but once he got to the kitchen something caught his eye. There on the counter was a dude who was coming out of a wizard called, "The Note Sticker 3000".

And it said. " Phil a new message has been received for you": Then his mom's voice, 'Hi honey! I'm sorry we're not here; Lloyd and I are on a trip this weekend, and next week. Don't you remember it's our anniversary? So take care…and don't let Curtis reck the house okay? Bye!"

"YES!" Phil jumped up and down. "No parents. No Pim." He paused for a moment. Then he stopped jumping like a 5-year-old and pretended he never did it.

He ran to the phone to call Keely about the news. He picked up the phone and punched in her seven numbers.

Ring, Ring.

Ring, Ring.

He got her answering machine on her cell phone.

"BEEP, Hi this is Keely, I'm out shopping right now so gimme' a call back later and maybe I'll get back to you once I'm done shopping!

"Figures," Mumbled Phil.

He just decided to watch T.V. for a couple of hours because he knew it would take Keely more than 30 minutes to go shopping. Show after show after show after show… He decided to call her again. Just to check.

"Hello?" Keely said to the phone.

"Hey Keel, it's Phil."

"Oh, Hey Phil, This must be important I was shopping."

"Uhhh-I guess so, more like good news though."

"Yeah?" questioned Keely.

"Pim's gone off and my parents went on their anniversary trip for a week!"

"And…?"

"Will this ever get in your head, our project? We're doing it this week! Which means…?" Phil said knowingly.

"We get to go shopping more!" Keely said excitedly.

"No. You know how my parents don't like me to use wizards during projects. Now I can use it to see who my ancestors are!"

"Good Idea!" Keely said. "But I gotta' go finish my shopping, bye Phil!

"Bye…" Phil said disappointed.

But he was ready! His life was going _great_ with _this_ project so far!

**A/N: Review Please!**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Phil's New Secret**_

**Disclaimer: I do no own Phil of the Future or any of its contents.**

**A/N: Thank you for all of your great reviews please keep them coming I'm not getting enough people!**

**Next Chapter will be the big surprise.**

Summary: The Diffy's already have a secret. They will soon face another.

Chapter 3: The starting of the project.

"You ready?" Phil asked Keely once they got in his house.

"Huh?" Keely asked.

"The project Keely..." said Phil.

"Riiight." Said Keely as she walked over the Phil's computer.

"Hello! We don't have to use the old century computer, use the wizard." Phil said in a pure Oh-My-God-I-Can't-believe-You-Forgot tone.

"Sorry." Keely said, "I'm just so tired."

"Maybe that's because of all the shopping last night. You knew it was a Sunday!" Phil complained.

"Whatever, come on let's get started with the project already." Said Keely about to lose her cool with Phil any minute now.

They went over to the wizard. It was a wizard with their whole family information on it. Phil took it off the counter he had already done all the info from his mom and dad, and had put it on the poster they had to do it on, since he knew a lot of things about his mom and dad.

He typed in Diffy into the wizard and he got all the responses. He started off with his grandparents. Keely was fascinated by all of his wizards and she knew this would work out great…unless his parents caught him…then…big trouble.

"Once I'm done you can do yours…unless you want to do yours first, now." Phil said to get Keely's attention. She looked like she was lost in a pattern of mazes, like she was dead for a minute or so.

"Keely! Keely!" Phil screamed waving his hand back and forth in front of Keely's face.

"Huh?" Keely asked as she looked up.

"Are you okay?" Phil asked suspiciously.

"I just don't want us getting into trouble." Keely answered. "You know all those times we got caught with the wizards when we weren't supposed to use them!" Keely told Phil.

"It's okay. My parents are gone all week, and so is Pim." Phil assured her.

"Ohh...alright…but if you get in _any_ trouble this time, I will say 'I told you so.' so many times you'll bust a gut, and not by laughing either. Promised Keely.

"Okay, Okay I get it." I'll take the blame _if_ we get caught." Said Phil.

They both looked into the wizard they scrolled down to Phil's Great, Great, Great, Great, Great, Grandmother. It was the most familiar picture in a lifetime. The words of the name could have crushed Phil so hard it hurt.

Keely held her breath closed her eyes and opened it again to make _sure_ this was a dream.

It wasn't a dream.

**A/N: I hope you understand what happened but if you don't it will be mentioned in the 4th chapter! Thanks for all the great reviews and please review again new people too! Again, R&R.**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Phil's New Secret**_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Phil of the Future or any of its contents.**

**A/N: I am so sorry for not updating…we've been on a billion vacations and other than that I have no excuse…I keep telling myself to do it but the other side says no… too lazy ha-ha Sorry if I disappointed you guys! And right before the revealing chapter! Anyways thanks for all the Reviews! Well enough from me here goes the next chapter! P.S. I only meant to put 4 Greats not 5 so. Sorry guys.**

Summary: The Diffy's already have a secret. They will soon face another.

Chapter 4: Secrets and heartbreaks.

"Umm…Phil…Do you see the same thing I do or are my eyes blurry?" Keely asked scared to death.

"Well I'm pretty sure we're not dreaming, to be specific a nightmare." Phil let out a gallon of air out of his mouth as he read the words…

Diffy Family 

_Great, Great, Great, Great Grandmother is._

_Keely Teslo_

Underneath there was a picture of Keely.Clear as day.

"Phil, couldn't you figure out who I married in the future?" Keely asked not really wanting to know...how could she be related to Phil? Her best friend! Her almost boyfriend! She couldn't believe it! Wanting to know who she really married, well it would probably hurt to know.

"Well, yeah." Phil said also not wanting to know. "Do you want to see?" Phil bit his lip he couldn't see his best friend being an old dead relative…he shivered at the fact of it, but brushed it off...just to cool down a bit from his racing heart.

"Well…not really but we have to do it for the project." Keely said assuming she wouldn't want her grades to go down, well Phil's…

"Okay…" Phil said his heart still racing. He flicked the button. His name was: Chris Warn.

"Who is that?" Keely asked tilting her head.

"Don't know but I guess your going to meet and marry him in the near future…" Phil said disappointed, sort of disappointed anyways.

"Well he's really cute anyways ha-ha!" Keely laughed and looked over at Phil, who was not looking so happy.

"Oh, I'm sorry Phil. I didn't mean-" Kelly said staring at Phil.

"Why does this always happen to me?" Phil said cutting her off.

"Well Phil you're even cuter...you know that and your really sweet guy. Keely said looking into his eyes even though he wasn't looking at her it just hurt him too much.

" It's not that," Phil said looking at the wall.

"Then, what's the matter, Phil?" She asked not understanding.

He finally got the courage to look at her then he spoke, "It's just...I really liked you and, now that I find out your related to me it just all feels wrong you know?" He said quickly.

"Well…" she said slowly and quietly. "I guess I was sort of thinking the same thing." She grabbed a pillow from Phil's couch and hugged it and rested her chin lightly on it. "But…since we found this out I guess that means we can't exactly _like, _like each other anymore, but that still can't change our relationship…our best friend relationship. It doesn't matter if we're related or not. We can still be best friends." She looked at Phil hoping for a heart felt few words or so.

"I guess your right Keel, how about we forget what just happened and make our friendship last okay?" Phil said hopingly.

"Okay, thanks, Phil. Hug?" Keely asked looking at Phil with her cutesy 'look'.

"Alright." Phil said giving in.

They went over to each other and hugged tightly both hoping no one would find out.


End file.
